


*CLOSED* HELP ME CHOOSE THE FANFIC I WRITE NEXT

by nct_is_life



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All of these are going to be markhyuck centered fanfics, HELP ME CHOOSE MY NEXT MULTI CHAPTER FANFIC, I can’t choose for the life of me lol, Just three summaries of three fanfics I have in mind, M/M, Oops I meant four summaries of four fanfics I have in mind, Probs not many of y’all will since it isn’t a fanfic but it’s okayyyy, any help is help :), but nomin & chenji & Renjun will appear, it’d be very helpful if y’all take a quick look and help me pick uwu, maybe other NCT members too, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: *CLOSED*Thank you so much to all of you that helped me decide which fanfic I should write next! If people didn’t specify just one fanfic, I just used their two answers :) These are what I tallied up:When the Stars of Fate Align: 4Unspoken Yet Unconditional: 3Where Your Eyes Linger: 2The Depths of Our Pain & Agony: 1When the Stars of Fate Align...WINSSSSS!!! Again I wanna thank the several of you who took the time out of your day to quickly read over my fanfic summaries and help me decide which fanfic I write next 😊 Expect the first chapter to be out sometime in April or May 😉 cause I’m hella busy rn with school and I wanna get a few more works out for my series “To Our Forervermore” before I start When the Stars of Fate Align :)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. When the Stars of Fate Align

Fate /fāt/ - the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.

Donghyuck had the ability to see people’s red strings of fate. He could see when it was connected with someone, not connected with someone, or nothing there at all. Most people had someone they were fated to be with, but Donghyuck had no string.

Why? Because on top of being able to see red strings of fate, Donghyuck had the special power to sever someone’s red string of fate. There were plenty of people in the world who didn’t like the idea of being connected and “destined” with someone they most likely didn’t know. So that’s where Donghyuck came in.

However, due to this strong power, Donghyuck had no fated person as an eye for an eye. Fate? More like a cursed nightmare that never ended.


	2. Unspoken Yet Unconditional

“I love you.”

Why were these three measly words so burdensome and heavy? 

Donghyuck has known Mark since they were both little babies. For the longest time, he’s felt emotions towards the older that run much deeper and stronger with each passing year. It’s their last year of college and Mark’s just broken up with his long-term girlfriend who he shared many firsts with. So far, Donghyuck’s been trying to suppress his urge to confess; to suppress the three words from flying through his lips and to prevent his feelings from being hurt more than they already were. These feelings of his weren’t normal, and Donghyuck knew for the sake of his friendship and Mark’s happiness...

“I love you” Should be left unspoken.


	3. Where Your Eyes Linger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if y’all watch BL dramas, then you know there’s a Korean BL drama with the exact same name 😅 I’ve actually had this fanfic summary and title done before the BL drama was even announced so don’t think I took the title from them please LOL. But I’m debating if I should change the title to just show respect to the Korean BL drama anyway haha

Mark’s gaze was always trained on the sea. No matter what he was doing in the small seaside town he was born and raised in, his eyes would always find their way and linger sadly on the clear blue ocean. Donghyuck is the only person in this seaside town who knows why Mark is so fixated on the large expanse of deep, cerulean blue. It’s a heavy secret that gnaws at the younger day after day, unbeknownst to anyone, including Mark. Donghyuck’s heart bleeds away, little by little, knowing that Mark’s feelings of love and devotion will never be directed towards him.

After all, how can he compete with someone...when they aren’t even there?


	4. The Depths of Our Pain & Agony

Mark Lee is in his last year of high school and struggles with a haunting memory that keeps repeating over and over in his head. He was once a popular yet kind guy, but the Mark that everyone once knew, was now reduced to being cold and indifferent. Donghyuck Lee is a new transfer student who comes to Mark’s high school, blissfully unaware of what he’d get caught up in by trying to befriend the older. Despite Donghyuck’s bright smiles and positive aura, he holds scars of his own that run far into the depths of his soul.

What is this memory that haunts Mark so deeply? What changed his personality so drastically? What caused Donghyuck to transfer to a new school in his last year of high school? What wounds does he hold in his mind and heart that he keeps locked away? Will the two find what they’ve been desperately looking for? And will they find love within each other through it all?

This is a story of two high school seniors and their journey to unravel all of the unanswered and unchecked questions and emotions they’ve been feeling for the past few years. This is a story of two teens who had their hardships at first, but eventually, learn to open up their hearts to others again, be their true selves again, and learn to love once more.


End file.
